


Done For Me

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [66]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @saycoloradoimagiraffe on Tumblr: a one shot where Camila and Jauregui are actresses hired to play lovers in a steamy music video
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Done For Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was fuuun and big up my boi Charlie Puth

Camila could barely contain her eye roll as she walked into the meeting room.

“Mila, play nice.”

“Dinah, come on,” Camila groaned, glaring at the girl across from her, “as my manager the least you could’ve done is warn me.” Dinah shrugged and pointed at a chair.

“Play nice and maybe, just maybe, you two will never have to work together ever again.” Dinah hissed before sitting down next to Camila.

“Pleasure to see you Camila.” Jauregui drawled as Camila huffed and crossed her arms with a scowl.

“Fuck off.”

“Ladies, please,” The guy at the head of the table sighed, “I know you two hate each other but Lauren did the song with me, and you Camila are my best bet with this video.”

“Look, Charlie, I know I owe you-” Camila started.

“It’d really help me out here.” Charlie pleaded. Camila growled and smiled tightly.

“No problem Charlie, count me in.” Camila said, shooting a scathing glare at Jauregui. Jauregui snorted and kicked her feet up on the table.

“So how’s this music video gonna work Puth?” She said with a smirk, tucking her hands behind her head. Camila’s eye twitched as she turned her attention back to Charlie.

“Well you worked with me on the song, what do you think?”

“Christ.” Camila mumbled. Jauregui with creative control? This might be harder than she thought.

“Alright no, I need backstory if I have to put up with your bitching.” Charlie said, letting his pen drop to the table.

Normani had just walked into the room with two coffees and she snorted.

“Nope, Dinah, with me.” She walked right back out, Dinah hot on her heels.

“Some friend you are!” Jauregui called after her friend/manager.

“Come on, spill.”

“Well it all started a few years ago…” Camila muttered.

“Yikes.” Charlie interrupted quietly.

“Look, long story short Cabello got mad over nothing.” Jauregui sighed. Camila gasped and almost launched herself across the table.

“Nothing? You were the one who didn’t even call me!” Camila snapped. Charlie’s eyebrows shot to the roof and he pursed his lips.

“So you two…” he muttered, gesturing between them. Jauregui snorted.

“She wishes.”

“Please. As if I’d ever.” Camila snarled.

“We kissed. Once. At a party and Cabello here got her panties in a twist over it.” Jauregui drawled.

“You said you’d call me. And that was after you stood me up.” Camila huffed.

“You know what? Forget I asked.” Charlie interrupted with a tight smile. At that point Dinah and Normani reentered the room with bright grins.

“Let’s get to business.” Dinah said with a loud clap of her hands.

\----

Camila wanted to tear her hair out at this point.

Not only did she have to be in the same room as Jauregui, but she had to play her love interest?? Was the universe fucking with her?

She loved Charlie dearly and his song Done For Me but did he have to do it with _her_?

I mean come on, that was just uncalled for.

“What’s uncalled for is that you haven’t let it go.” Dinah mumbled as Camila got her makeup done.

“Whatever, she’s a bitch anyway.” Camila grumbled.

“She is also on the other side of you.” Jauregui chirped with a bright grin.

“I know.”

Camila fell silent again and stewed in her own thoughts. At least the first half of filming was just her and Charlie. Camila wouldn’t have to be anywhere near Jauregui until later that evening.

And those were just for the first takes.

Camila wanted to slam her head against the table but Dinah said she had to stop doing that or she was going to get a reputation.

\----

Unfortunately those scenes with Charlie passed quickly.

The only upside was that the schedule had changed and they were filming all of Charlie’s scenes first until they were satisfied.

So no Jauregui for several days.

While strutting around in skin tight dresses, high heels and floaty nightgowns was now Camila’s ideal day, it beat seeing Jauregui by a long shot.

Alas, it was time to face the music.

Her scenes with Jauregui were being done in the next couple days and Camila had been trying to get a handle on the unbridled rage her face usually brought her.

Dinah had suggested meditation.

It hadn’t gone well.

But Camila was an actress, she could replace that anger with undying lust. Sure.

(If she was honest with herself it wasn’t hard, Jauregui was fucking stunning.)

She could handle it. She had acted out harder things.

She could pretend to want Jauregui.

\----

This was going to be harder than she thought.

Jesus they’d barely done the first scene and Camila was fuming.

She’d spent the first part of her day watching Jauregui strut around in some floaty shirt and a barely there bra.

And now she had to dance with her. In that same skintight dress and heels as with Charlie, but now it wasn’t him she’d be draped over. Oh no. Now she had to feel Lauren Jauregui’s body pressed up against her.

The worst part is that Jauregui didn’t even look horrible. The black top seemed to defy physics and just about covered everything but Camila could barely notice that, she was too busy trying to keep a neutral, yet alluring look on her face.

Faced with Jauregui staring at her like she would happily take Camila right there in front of cameras and crew and she was surprised at how easy that look came to her.

Jauregui wasn’t even singing yet, not even at her verse, so Camila had nothing to distract her but the soothing voice of Charlie blasting over the set.

She let Jauregui lead, their hands loosely intertwined, bodies moving with the music, and Jauregui was blatantly checking her out, eyes barely staying on Camila’s face. Camila couldn’t help the flush breaking out over her chest as their hands trailed down her body. Her eyes grew imperceptibly wider as Jauregui spun her around, their body’s moving together for a split second before something broke through her clouded brain. She pushed her ass back against Jauregui harder, smirking at the gasp it elicited, her hand tangling in Jauregui’s hair as Jauregui leaned over her other shoulder.

“CUT!” Camila flinched and clenched her jaw at Jauregui’s snort. “Good take guys, I think we’ve got it? Yeah we got it, next scene with the set!”

“This is gonna be fun.” Jauregui purred as Camila slipped out of her embrace. Ignoring the racing of her heart at Jauregui’s smirk.

“Fuck you.” Camila snapped, moving off the set as cameras were moved and things reset.

\----

If Camila had thought that was particularly difficult she was unprepared for the next scene.

Once again she was told to stay put, dance and wait for Jauregui to lead. She had creative say in how the scenes went but Camila was just trying not to punch her smug face.

The second action was yelled Camila knew what it was like to be at the mercy of Jauregui’s gaze. She’d never understood the allure from the singer; she they’d hooked up at a party but Camila hadn’t really been all that sober and then the whole missed date thing just soured things for the worse.

But now? Faced with Jauregui moving towards her, eyes set so firmly on hers, moving with such purpose that Camila forgot she was supposed to be acting coy. Jauregui moving around her, hands sliding over soft skin and down even softer curves made her forget she was acting.

Her acting became closer to being coy than acting.

That was enough to shake her out of it and remember that Jauregui was a horrible person who did horrible person things.

Like stand her up.

But it was a few years ago…

And then there was “CUT” and “RESET” thrust into her brain and she groaned. Lip syncing scenes were obviously going to take longer.

She could see Jauregui’s smug grin and it just hardened her resolve. If Jauregui was gonna make her sweat, she could do just the same back. Camila knew there must be some sort of attraction on Jauregui’s half so all she had to do was find it.

By the time they’d done seven takes, Jauregui had got the lip syncing down to a natural point and the director just wanted more shots of a similar thing. Particular particular this guy was. But Charlie had arrived and agreed so now Camila was stuck with Jauregui’s hands trailing down her sides and her pushing back harder against her as they danced.

When the director was finally happy they’d got enough to move on, both of them were twitching and glaring at each other.

Camila was just happy to see a less than smug look on Jauregui’s face.

\----

She was also happy that the only other scene she had to do was her and Jauregui lounging on the dancefloor. Decidedly not touching each other. She’d already done the similar scene with Charlie so she knew what look she had to give across.

Charlie had then decided to get all of Jauregui’s solo stuff done that day and come back to the joint scenes the following day.

To say she went home and took a cold shower would be understating it.

She might as well have sat in an ice bath.

\----

Jauregui was already sat in makeup when Camila arrived. They glared at each other, refraining from sniping at each other due to Charlie’s narrowed eyes watching them.

Just another couple of days and they’d be free.

Camila was fine pouting and sulking until they walked onto the set.

“The fuck is that.” Camila said bluntly at the bathroom set; red lighting lining a bathtub that was being filled with bubbly water.

“It’s a bathtub.” Charlie said, not looking up from his notes.

“And what’s it doing here?” Jauregui asked, her husky voice making Camila jump.

“Didn’t you get the notes? We changed up one of the scenes. So hop in Jauregui.” Charlie laughed with a grin.

Camila glanced at Jauregui. Charlie was too nice to disappoint and his charming smile was enough to make them both stop complaining.

Camila choked on a breath as Jauregui stripped down to her underwear and slipped into the bathtub.

She watched in silence as they quickly filmed her solo parts.

“God that better be warm.” Camila mumbled as the filming continued. She was almost regretting coming in so early, they’d told her they wouldn’t need her just yet but she’d been bored and riling Jauregui up was better than nothing.

She was not expecting to be drooling over soft skin covered by bubbles and neon lighting.

“You’re up Cabello.” Charlie said, slapping her on the shoulder encouragingly. Camila wandered up to the bath with a groan.

“And it’s heart shaped. Naturally.” She muttered, slipping out of her robe and down into the still warm water.

“Hey there.” Jauregui whispered as everything was set up. Camila huffed and scowled. “You know, this would go faster if you stopped scowling all the time.”

“Well you’re here so fat chance of that.” Camila snapped back.

“Closer girls!” Camila grit her teeth as Jauregui moved closer, her arm slipping around Camila’s shoulders. Camila tried to contain a shiver as Jauregui’s wet arm slid against her skin but Jauregui’s smug smile said she didn’t do a good job.

“You might even enjoy it.” Jauregui whispered, her breath tickling Camila’s ear.

“What were the directions for this part again?” Camila called out.

“Whatever works best for you guys! Just keep it sexy!” Charlie called back, flashing them a thumbs up. Camila couldn’t help but smile at him even if he was clearly up to something.

“Great.” Camila sighed. She looked at Jauregui and tilted her head.

“You know, you can admit that it’s not the worst thing in the world.” Jauregui said quietly just before the Director yelled action and the music blared out again.

Camila rolled her eyes before Lauren cupped her cheek and turned her head towards her. Camila felt her lips part at the softness of the gesture, noting the heated look behind Lauren’s eyes.

She swallowed hard as Lauren’s forehead brushed hers and Lauren’s thumb trailed down her cheekbones and landed on her bottom lip. Her thumb tugged gently on her lip and Camila felt her breath catch.

“CUT!”

Even Lauren flinched at that one. They cleared their throats and looked down at the Director.

“AGAIN!”

“Ughh.” Camila groaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes when her head connected with Jauregui’s arm.

“If you admitted that this is fun, you wouldn’t be so tightly wound.” Lauren whispered.

Camila opened her eyes when she felt Lauren’s teeth grazing her earlobe, she hadn’t heard anyone yell action.

Oh no, she’d been too focused on Lauren’s voice. Oh no. When had she started calling her Lauren? Oh nooooo. Not a good sign. Camila turned her head and brought a soapy hand up to cup Lauren’s neck, stroking at her jawline as Lauren’s eyes went darker.

“CUT!”

Camila dropped her hand like Lauren’s skin had burned her.

“ONE MORE!”

This time it was Lauren who groaned. But she shifted back into position as the director opened his mouth.

Camila was prepared this time, expecting Lauren’s hand cupping her cheek, the thumb dragging over her lips, the warm breath on her face. She felt her persona fall back into place more in the next couple of takes. The two of them having somehow decided that was to be the move that makes the video.

Finally Charlie waved them out of the bath.

Both of them refused to make eye contact until the next scene.

\----

If Camila had thought being half naked in a bath with Lauren was feeling inducing, then acting soft and caring in a bed was another thing all together.

They knew what they wanted from this scene so they just had to do it a few times over and over.

Camila was finally ready to be the one making moves in this scene. She could finally get one over on her.

Lauren just had to lie on the bed, looking off at Charlie behind the scenes, and wait for Camila to do her thing.

She wasn’t aware of Camila’s scheming though.

First she lied behind Lauren, her hand resting low on Lauren’s stomach as she leaned over and supposedly whispered in her ear. All Camila let Lauren feel was warm breath just behind her ear.

Then there was the time she sat down behind her and ran her hands through Lauren’s hair, she’d tilted her head at the ink revealed on the nape of Lauren’s neck. Camila let her nails drag over it, relishing the shiver it sent down Lauren’s spine.

The following take had Camila almost draping herself over Lauren, lying between her legs, propped up by her elbow and tracing the side of her face with a finger.

Their final take was Camila’s favourite. She collapsed on the other side of the bed, her head lining up with Lauren’s. Camila now had proof that even looking at her upside down, Lauren was gorgeous. But the killer move came with her hand landing behind Lauren’s head and playing with the tips of her hair. Their noses almost brushing as Camila saw the camera rushing over their heads.

When the scene ended and the director kept talking to them, Camila couldn’t help but notice Lauren’s eyes staying on her while they listened.

Maybe Lauren was right.

Oh God… what had become of her? Agreeing with Lauren Jauregui of all people? Camila shuddered.

Yet she couldn’t really find it in herself to care.

There was only one scene left in this bedroom and the director was adamant on what it’d be.

Lauren sat on the headboard with Camila between her legs, her head tilted back to look up at Lauren.

Camila barely complained as they set themselves up.

“This is strange now.” Lauren murmured.

“Why?”

“You’re not insulting me.” Lauren replied as the director yelled out action. Lauren clasped Camila’s hands and dragged them over her cheeks, staring down at Camila with longing deep in her eyes. Camila looked away at Charlie when they burned into her too deep.

He was looking smug.

“CUT! Perfect ladies!”

\----

Their final scenes to film and Camila was back in a skin tight dress with the power to make Lauren melt.

All she had to do was dance.

And dance she did.

She shook her hips, her ass, her whole body moved with the rhythm. Her hands messed with her hair, they ran over her dress. She did everything in her power to feel as sexy as possible.

And if the looks Lauren were giving her between takes was any indication, she was doing a damn good job.

\----

It was over before she knew it.

People were cheering and congratulating her, Lauren and Charlie. The music video was shot. All she had to wait for was the final cut.

Secretly she found herself hoping they’d need to refilm scenes.

But no calls of the sort came.

Nothing but waiting.

\----

Charlie sent her the final cut a few days before it was set to come out.

She hadn’t seen or heard from Lauren since that final day of shooting.

Not that she’d expected to.

But a small part of her had hoped.

A very small part that she quickly drowned in alcohol at the wrap party.

The wrap party where she had very carefully decided not to look for Lauren.

So the video was loading up. And Camila was not ready.

It finally loaded and she clicked play before she could talk herself out of it.

Her jaw dropped when it ended.

That… wow. She really looked like she wanted Lauren. Like serious vibes of wanting came off all their scenes.

Even her scenes with Charlie weren’t as tension filled. And he was the main artist on the track.

Camila was about to close the email when she saw a note attached to it; Charlie’d invited her to the video release party.

… it’d be rude if she didn’t go right?

\----

Camila honestly didn’t think the night was going to be that crazy but Charlie had booked out a club and invited loads of celebrities. She was obviously amongst them but she found herself looking for someone in particular.

She wasn’t prepared for seeing her.

All tight black jeans and band t-shirt. So very… un-club-like. But oh so Lauren.

Their eyes caught and Camila found herself smiling as Lauren wormed her way across the dancefloor.

“Hey Lauren-” Camila cut off with a gasp as Lauren’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against her body. Camila couldn’t deny she’d missed feeling this close to her.

“We’re fucking stupid.” Lauren muttered before cupping Camila’s cheek and diving in to capture Camila’s lips.

Camila flung her arms around Lauren’s shoulders and held her close, moaning quietly into Lauren’s lips as her tongue swiped over her bottom lip. She shivered at Lauren’s hands spreading over her back, silently praising Dinah for insisting on the open-backed dress.

When they finally parted for air, Camila licked her lips and pouted.

“I’m not stupid.”

“No but we are. Too busy holding grudges to see that we’d be fucking hot together.” Lauren growled, her eyes flashing a dark green under the club lighting.

“Have you said hi to Charlie?” Camila asked breathlessly as Lauren’s hands flexed against her skin.

“Nope.”

“Do you have to?” Camila asked, cocking her eyebrow. Lauren glanced to her left and saw Charlie talking to Normani.

“Nope.”

“Great, let’s get out of here before he sees you then.” Camila said, pressing a hot kiss to Lauren’s lips before slipping towards the door, Lauren’s hand tightly in hers.

\----

Lauren woke up to a phonecall.

“Hello?”

“Nice of you to say hi last night.” Charlie’s voice pierced through her sleepy haze.

“I couldn’t make it.” Lauren said gruffly, ignoring the lips pressing against her spine.

“Not what the gossip sites are saying,” Charlie teased, “got you pictures here sucking face with Mila.”

“I’ll send you a present if you let me go back to sleep.” Lauren said bluntly, not denying anything.

“Better be expensive.” Charlie laughed before hanging up.

“God he so planned this.” Lauren groaned, lying back on the bed and letting Camila curl into her side.

“Who cares?” Camila mumbled.

“Not me.” Lauren sighed, letting sleep pull her back in with Camila’s quiet breaths being the best lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / requests / comments encouraged below or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
